The invention relates to heat exchangers, particularly heat exchangers used in the processing of crude oil. More particularly, the invention relates to an additive for reducing heat exchanger fouling.
In the processing of petroleum, numerous heat exchangers are utilized to heat or cool process streams. Since refineries typically process very large quantities of petroleum ranging from 25,000 to 200,000 or more barrels per day, the heat exchangers in the refinery represent a very large capital investment. After a period of operation, deposits build up on the heat exchanger tubes greatly reducing heat exchanger efficiency. Eventually, the heat exchanger must be taken out of operation and the tubes cleaned or replaced.